My Heart In Pieces
by furubarulz1996-darkangelz
Summary: Full Summary inside.Sakura and Syaoran the PERFECT couple. One day Sakura gets a job and meets a new boy. Syaoran saw somethign happen with Sakura and the boy so now Syaoran broke up with Sakura. He soon finds himself a  new girlfriend. Read and Review!
1. Full Summary

**My Heart in Pieces**

**Hello everyone! Furubarulz1996-darkangealz here**

**Yay this is my third story. Sorry because there are going to be many mistakes.**

**This chapter is very short and boring as it is the summary.**

**Full Summary:**

**Sakura and Syaoran are the perfect couple. **

**One summer break Sakura applied for a job at a famous amusement park.**

**She amazingly had gotten the job. Everyone was happy for her and Li was the happiest. Sakura had been going on and on about wanting to get the job. Her dream had come true for her.**

**Sakura wanted Syaoran to come along with her but Syaoran already had a job at the Blue Shine Café. It was the most popular hangout for all the young people and also made a great place for an elegant dinner at night as you could see the beach there.**

**Sakura went of to the Amusement park and promised to stay in contact with everyone as they were all excited and sad that she was leaving.**

**Sakura had to reassure them that she was only to be gone for a month. **

**After Sakura had gone a Girl had started trying to get Syaoran to like her instead. She had many plans. **

**Meanwhile Sakura met a boy at the amusement park also working there.**

**They started hanging out more and more. Soon they even went to places not in the amusement park. (Hint hint, dating….)**

**(A/n: Sakura has new friends at the amusement park)**

**One day after Sakura's shift she walked back to her dorm. Along the way she met the boy she had been seeing.**

**Syaoran had also come to surprise her when he saw the boy walk in front of Sakura and kissed her. What was most surprising was that Sakura kissed the boy back.**

**Syaoran broke up with Sakura and met another girl.**

**And then I am too lazy to keep on writing. I have run out of ideas for now.**

**Ja ne **


	2. Perfect Couple

**My heart in Pieces**

**Hello everyone! I might delete my other story Used to Be. Can anybody tell me if I should delete the story or not? Does anyone know Koike Teppei? Please tell me if you do! Also if you have comments or recommendations for the story either a) post a review or private message b) send it to enjoy this chapter. Don't kill me (just a precaution!)**

**Chapter 1 "PERFECT COUPLE"**

**------------------------------------------**

**Normal POV **

Sakura Kinomoto and her long time boyfriend, Syaoran Li was walking down the street.

They were the perfect couple.

They started out as friends then best friends and eventually a couple.

Sakura had called all her friends to meet her at the busy Blue Shine Café.

----------------------------------------------

'Sakura, can I ask you something?' Syaoran asked.

'Sure' Sakura answered wondering what he wanted to ask.

Syaoran said 'What did you want to tell us?' 'You'll have to wait and see.' Sakura answered carefully as she had a habit of blurting out everything. By everything I mean **EVERYTHING.**

'Come on tell me!' He urged Sakura.

Sakura sensed the curiosity and decided to tease him.

'Nope you'll have to wait like everyone else is!' Sakura replied trying to keep a straight face. Inside Sakura she was laughing her head off.

Syaoran then tried to pretend to be angry but his act didn't work. Sakura told him that if he had that kind of attitude she would not tell him anything.

As they entered the Blue Shine Café a girl came running over. Her name tag said Mimi. Sakura didn't like the looks of that girl as she immediately remembered her name. She hoped she wasn't **THAT **girl. (A/n: I will tell you what reputation THAT girl has. But not now)

Mimi was about to say something when a loud crash interrupted her. Bang! It was Yamazaki tripping over some disgusting content and then falling over bringing down a poor girl.

Sakura quickly ran over with Syaoran trailing along.

Yamazaki was covered in water. The girl she crashed into was carrying a glass of water. The glass had broken and was lying on the floor in pieces. (Take a mental note at this scene as it will be used later on in the story)

By the time everything was cleaned up Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, Eriol and Koike had arrived.

They all greeted each other before all sitting down.

Meiling, the most impatient one asked 'Sakura why did you tell us to come here?'

Sakura's mild smile was quickly replaced with a gigantic grin that nearly didn't fit her face.

'I have some good news and some bad news! Which do you want to hear first?' Sakura said in an over happy voice.

They all said the same thing. Everyone wanted to hear the good news first.

Sakura took a big breath and said 'Well— she was interrupted by Yamazaki pretending to make a drum roll. Chiharu seized her chance to shut him up. She grabbed him by the ears and dragged him a meter away from the table with the whole café/restaurant staring.

Chiharu said in a very threatening tone 'Now do you want to hear the good news or do you want to go outside and wait?'

'I think I will stay inside.' Yamazaki answered with an innocent face on.

Sakura tried again ' The good news is that when I applied for a summer break job at the famous amusement park,


End file.
